1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic peripherals and in particular to wearable electronic peripherals that can communicatively connect with a user equipment (UE). Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to wearable electronic peripherals that provide alerts of events occurring on a communicatively-connected UE.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal electronic devices or user equipment (UE), such as smart phones, tablets, e-readers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and others are widely utilized. These UEs can generally be programmed to track and report on the pending status or occurrence of certain events, including calendared events on an electronic calendar or scheduled alarms on a timer of the UE. Other trackable events can include opening of certain programs on the UE, reaching specific pre-set milestones, receiving emails and/or text messages, detecting incoming calls, missed calls, and/or voicemails, completion of an automated (or a manual) task on the UE, e.g., downloading an application, and others. When one or more of these trackable events are completed, the UE can be programmed to provide a user notification in the form of a beep or ring, or other notification type. However, the user is required to be in proximity of the UE in order to become aware of the notification. Often, a user of the UE puts the UE down, places the UE in a case of bag, and/or moves away from the location of the UE, such that the user does not receive and/or is unaware of the notification that indicates that the specific event is occurring or is scheduled to occur.
Most users or owners of these UEs typically also wear articles of clothing or accessories such as jewelry, watches, headbands, eye glasses, Bluetooth® headsets, etc. Some of these accessories are a common part of the user's attire and/or “look”. These items are also located on the user as opposed to the UEs, which can be left in the car, office, bag, or elsewhere, where the UE is out of the user's sensory space.